


A Drop In Time

by Biinaberry



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopian World, Fates au, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Time Travel, alternative ending, bmc, book squip, book! Squip, dystopia au, musical squip, play squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biinaberry/pseuds/Biinaberry
Summary: “In life we do not have enough time to do or to say all the things that we would wish. The truth is to do the most that you can in the time that you have left.”In life we all have choices to make, and what we see as right may not always be correct. And what you do or say will have some dire consequences that you may not see at first.





	1. A Time Forgotten

Everything is perfect, scratch that everything is going perfectly wrong! Jeremy scowled to himself as he walked around backstage during the high school’s summer play. Which he will admit, was a pretty terrible idea to begin with. Shakespearean zombies, I guess you could say. Yep, that would totally gain us enough money so the school can stop placing everything into the athletic department. 

“You said everything would turn out in my favor!” Jeremy growled at the Squip as he played with the beaker in his hand. Swirling the beaker, the liquid inside sloshed around as little pills started to float to the top. 

“You must account for human error, Jeremy. I am just a computer, I can only account for the most likely outcome. Still there is bound to be error somewhere.” The computer chip retorted. Pixels danced across Jeremy’s view before coming together into the Squip’s visible form. One of their arms were propped up against the prop table. Their other arm was on their hip, making it appear to be that they were leaning against the table. 

“Well great! It failed.” Jeremy snapped back as he placed the beaker down onto the table in front of him. It was decoratated with a black table cloth with masking tape labeling where every prop should be placed when not in use. The whole backstage was casted in a mix of blues, purples and pinks from the stage lights, it was honestly very pretty. It added a nice pop of color to the black floors and walls of backstage, but now is not the time to muse over pretty lighting. 

Up to a few minutes ago everything seemingly looked like everything was going Jeremy’s, or well Squip’s way. It helped Jeremy open Rich’s locker before ordering Jeremy to put the contents into the beaker in Rich’s locker. “I might have to question Rich on why he has the prop beaker” Jeremy pondered to himself before following the Squip’s orders. Then there was that fiasco with Jenna. Actually Jeremy was more surprised than anything that she just took the rest of the Mountain Dew left in the bottle and took the squip. Her scream caused him to flinch though before she mellowed out. 

“Honestly everything feels like a drugged up dream. First the Squip is singing about saving the pitiful children, which I didn’t even know it could sing. I question that whole moment since it felt, unreal. Like in what universe was I stuck with a singing computer, that also looks and sounds like an anime villain? Then Jenna starts singing along with it, maybe that was her Squip’s doing? I hope it’s being okay to her.” Jeremy questioned as he thought about what happened next. “God Christine was a whole nother’ mess entirely.” 

“Places for act two people.” Mr. Reyes reminded everyone as he walked backstage with his headset on. A quiet “Thank you five” was heard in response as everyone went into their spot as they waited for their cue, so they could go on stage. Jeremy overheard Mr. Reyes as he complimented Chloe on her wonderful job at acting like a zombie. 

“Wait, Chloe is terribl-“ Jeremy questioned the Squip, turning his head before cutting himself off as he saw the Squip wink at him. “You’re going to squip the whole cast!” He almost screeched out.

“That’s just for starters!” They said in an almost, cheerful voice. 

“That’s not what I wanted!” Jeremy retorted as he tried to grab the beaker full of squips, until Brooke quickly put her hand out and grabbed it. 

“I need the beaker my scene is coming up.” she quietly said before adding a small sorry at the end before rushing off to the other side of the stage. The squip locker Jeremy’s legs in place before speaking to Jeremy. 

“It’s the only way to achieve what you want! If everyone is squipped there is no possible chance for error! Everyone’s objectives would be lined up with yours making everything almost perfect.” 

“Almost?” He questioned as he tried to move his body, him slowly starting to go more and more into a panicked state. Not being in control of his body was starting to bring back horrid memories. 

“Well there will always be a small percent chance of error, about two to three.” The Squip said lackadaisically. With a snap of their finger Jeremy felt control in their body again.

“Don’t ever fucking do that again you over used tic ta-“ being cut off from a shock. “OW FUCK YOU!” He shouted before walking on stage for his part, too distracted from what his Squip has done to think about what it said. Speaking his lines perfectly with just enough emotions to feel real. At this point he doesn’t even remember what he is saying, for the Squip says it all for him. It wasn’t until he say Brooke drinking the beaker did he remember what the Squip said. He almost screamed No before Brooke’s screams can be heard through the auditorium as her Squip activated and synced with Jeremy’s. A robotic, glitched chuckle can be heard eminating from the Squip. 

“I-“ 

“You better shut up now Jeremiah or this will be increasingly worse for you in the future.” The Squip cut him off.

“I DONT CARE! ALCOHOL OR NOT YOUR ASS WILL BE GONE!” Jeremy screeched in his head.

“We’ll see about that, only time will tell. Also you might want to turn it down a notch before you even give myself a migraine.” It said rubbing its forehead in frustration. “Besides, you don’t want to end up like Rich.” It said with a smirk. 

“What does that m-“ he was cut off as he slowly felt the control over his body less and less as he fell onto the floor almost having a seizure as his body fought it. He though that he was going to lose control of his brain until he heard a shout behind him.

“MICHAEL MAKE AN ENTRANCE!” Michael shouted as he came on stage, holding what appears to be, a version of Mountain Dew? Quietly he deadpanned, “Holy shit there is more people than I thought..” It gave Jeremy just enough time for him to move before the Squip took over his body again. 

“What is in your hand?” He questions.

“Mountain Dew Red! Told you I did my research!” A bright smile on his face as he said it.

“What research?” Jeremy questioned as he looked at Michael.

“Research on the Squi-I mean zombies! Like I said.” Quickly cutting himself off, pretending this was all still apart of the play. “It’s said that this elixir can revert the effects!” A happy smile was planted on his face as he turned his head to talk. “Hey Jake, can you come over here and help us out? We need to feed it to someone!” He called out, voice trembling every few words as he glanced to the audience. Jake entered through one of the middle curtains, using his crutches to maneuver around the stage.

“Uh sure, if it will end this.” A look of confusion was plastered on his face as he looked at the audience. Signaling a look of confusion, but played it off in a way that was comedic. Using his crutches he moved over to help him until you see Jeremy leap at him and pretend to bite his arm, from the squip’s command. At the same time you see a smirk on his lips as he stated a code.

“Up, up, down, down, left, right, A” A high pitch scream left the taller boy’s lips. From the audience’s perspective it was because of Jeremy biting him, but from the student’s perspective it was because of his Squip activating. Jeremy bounced back as he got smacked in the face by Jake, pushing him down to the ground. Michael stood there frozen mouthing “what the fuck is happening?” Their grip tightening around the bottle. Jake slouched downward before he started to sing. It was something about him living an upgrade as he lifted his crutches, walking toward them when his Squip deactivated his ability to feel pain. Michael stepped back before tripping on his own feet and plummeting next to Jeremy. Jeremy was confused about the entire situation. Why is this happening? What is so important about Mountain Dew red. WHY THE FUCK IS HIS SQUIP NOT EXPLAINING ANYTHING? He looked around in confusion until said ai reappeared. 

“Mountain Dew Red is a special power up for squips, it’s even more effective than the normal formula.” It states as it stood unfront of Jake, almost evaluating Jake. “My best bet is to not believe Michael, since his sources are incorrect.” It turned its body to look at the two boys on the ground. 

“And why should I believe you?! After all you have done, why should I?” Jeremy plabbered out, not thinking correctly. “You made me block out Michael for weeks on end, and almost got me..” He cut himself off as he held back a sob. “..to use Brooke” He said instead to take his mind off of it.

“Jeremy when have I ever done or said anything that didn’t leave to a desired outcome?” It questioned its host as it stepped forward in sync with Jake. “I have done everything in my programming to complete your goal. So if you want to throw that all away listen to Michael, or if you actually want Christine listen to me. Which one of us is the Quantum computer with more knowledge than you will ever know? I am the one who stuck by your side through this entire journey and what did he do? He left you the moment you had an argument. He couldn’t even stay by your side after one conflicted feeling, do you really want to listen to someone who so easily left you Jeremy? I think the choice is easy” It’s words slithering it of its mouth, almost chocking Jeremy with what it is saying. Jeremy had to agree, everything the Squip has done ended the way they wanted to. Even if there were bumps on the road and everything didn’t line up correctly. He was stuck in thought until he heard the sizzle of a freshly opened soda bottle. The teen whipped his head to the left and saw Michael open the Mountain Dew red. 

“You need to drink this! It’s the only way to end it all!” A scared smile rested on his face. He pushed the 90s soda over to Jeremy, beaconing him to take a sip. He was about to until they were interuptef by two hands grabbing the bottle. They both tilted their heads up to see two faces staring down at them, with devilish faces and crooked smiles. There stood Chloe and Brooke with an expression that would bring fear to anyone close. Jenna was right, they are the devils of the school. Even if most don’t see it they have an almost creepy factor to them. 

“There you are Jeremy~” They both cooed our at the same time, fighting with Michael on who will have a grip on the bottle. Michael was pulling with all of his might, but both of their attention was pulled away as Jenna entered through the middle stage curtain. 

“YOU CANT STOP US MICHAEL! I KNOW WHAT EVERYONE IS DOING, ALL THE TIME!” She screeched as she stepped onto the stage. Everyone else was looking at her, like a servant to a Queen. With one final yank Chloe pulled the bottle out of Michael’s hands. Michael sighed as the bottle left his hands. Chloe closed the cap of the soda and chucked it at Jake who dumped the substance onto the ground. Michael made a sound of defeat as he bounced up and charged at the group in front of them. Maneuvering so he couldn’t be grabbed at, dodging hands as they flew out. He almost grabbed the bottle back from Jake until he felt someone kick him in the back of the knee, sending him toppling forward and onto the ground. A loud thud range through the auditorium and viewers let out a sigh through gritted teeth. Michael let out a sound of pain as his was pinned to the ground by Brooke and Chloe. Both using one of their feet to hold him down. Michael tried to use his hands to push himself off the ground, but it was useless in the end. Jeremy finally decided to do something and stood up. For a few seconds he started walking toward Michael to help him, yet he stopped.

“I thought you were going to help him.” The Squip surmised as it stood next to Jenna. Jeremy stood there in silence, contemplating what to do or say. 

“I should help him..” He thought to himself. “He is in trouble.” Yet he still staid silent as he watched Michael struggle. The words felt hollow and empty in his mind. Breaking and flaking away as soon as they were said. When he finally went to move he paused. Right behind Jenna stood Christine. Right there! There she is! A small smile spread over his lips as he looked at his crush. She had her normal sweet smile, the one she would wear when talking about something she was passionate about. Such as spring, how we need more strong female characters in theater, which Jeremy will admit, was true. As well as gun control which isn’t something you wouldn’t expect her to be passionate over, but she was. Jeremy stepped forward, smile as blatant as ever, until he saw her eyes. They were unnaturally happy, too wide with too big of a smile. They didn’t balance out over her more round face, it looked like she was a puppet on strings. Controlling every muscle and bone in her body to perform the exact action needed perfectly. He jumped back as he looked at her and flinched when she put her arm on his shoulder. His eyes filled up with fear the more he looked at her. “That is not Christine...” He mumbled weakly.

“I assure you it is! Only all of her fears and insecurities have been removed!” His Squip chirped happily. Jeremy looked at her. 

“You have to snap out of i-“ 

“You are the person I want to be with everyday~ It’s something I have been afraid to say.” She gushed as she let go of Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Please Christine. This isn’t you.” He weakly implored, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. Although in the end it was pointless. He let out a sigh in defeat until suddenly Christine leaned up and kissed him. He stood frozen as he tasted Mountain Dew on her lips. 

“I love you” she whispered once the kiss ended. It ended as soon as it began. “It can help you Jeremy.” Christine pleaded as she placed her arm on his shoulder. “It can get rid of problems you didn’t even know were there.” Her bright smile as prominent as ever. When everyone was distracted Michael pushed Chloe and Brooke off of him and grabbed the bottle out of Jake’s hands. Pushing Christine away he hands it to Jeremy. 

“Please drink it, you need to get rid of it.” One last final look of hope was shot at him as Jeremy took the bottle.

“Okay Michael.” Jeremy passes it to Christine so she can have it. “Drink it.” He whispers, she grabs the bottle and tipped it up to have the last drop. As the last droplets hit her tongue and she swallowed, everything was black. 

Suddenly an alarm went off, jostling Jeremy out of sleep.

“Wake up Jeremy.” The Squip directed, a grin plastered on their holographic face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! I will try to post the next chapter over the next two weeks.


	2. A Walk Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk along the old familiar roads would help Jeremy clear his head, but is that all that would happen?

“...five more minutes.” Jeremy mumbled, their brow creasing as they heard the computer’s voice. Out of everything he could possibly do getting out of bed was not one of them.

“Fine, but you better get up next time I tell you.” They huffed out disappearing into a flurry of pixels, not that Jeremy noticed. Jeremy sat there in bed stuck in thought.

“I never thought about that moment. It feels so familiar, but not at the same time. The ending was different.” Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his room. It was a warm cream color, almost reminding him of clouds. “I wish I could turn back time, and never took that rotten cpu. But here we are.” Slowly blinking he contemplated going back to bed, but knew it was pointless. “I shouldn’t dawdle on that, that happened and I can’t fix it.” Using his hands to prop himself up he pushed himself out of bed. While doing so he felt his back crack, rubbing at his eyes he walked over to his dresser and picked out an outfit. 

“Finally you decide to get out of bed, I was starting to get impatient.” The computer commented.

“Shut up Squip, five minutes won’t change anything and you know it.” Jeremy snapped at the computer, not caring if it shocked him again. “Now tell me what the weather is, the faster the better I don’t want to hear you for longer than needed.” 

“The date is Sunday, November 10 20-“

“Cut it to the weather, I didn’t ask for a broadcast. If I did I would have turned on the news.” He felt a shock go down his spine, but he was so used to it he didn’t even flinch. All it caused for Jeremy to mumble out a curse as he put on his pants. It took a while but eventually he was in a new black pair. “I think these are jeans...or are they dress pants?” He mumbled as he walked over to his walk in closet. Inside was an arrangement of shirts from causal to dress, short to long, and if you looked up there was some sweaters and some of his old cardigans. Much to his Squip’s dismay he kept them. It helped him remember the better times of his life. When everything wasn’t a crumbling mess, when his mother was still around. She bought him a small cardigan when he was in elementary school and he loved it. 

“They are like a softer sweater.” She used to quietly say. “Have a plain shirt, add a cardigan. Don’t want to wear a sweater or coat, add a cardigan.” It used to always made him roll his eyes, but he kept that with him. He pulled out an old navy blue one, buried under all of his more formal coats. The color was fading and the ends were frayed, yet he loved it with all his heart. He ran the material through his hands until he eventually folded it up and placed it back on the shelf. It was peaceful and quiet it was relaxing. Until it wasn’t, 

“Stop worrying about the past and go downstairs. You have places to be.” The Squip appeared, stressing every word. “Also the temperature is 40 degrees Fahrenheit, so bundle up.” It grumbled as it folded its arms over its chest. 

“Finally, you do what I say. Thanks.” Jeremy groaned as he grabbed a white button up shirt and a black jacket, as well as grabbing another item before going downstairs. Pondering about breakfast he made his way down the hall of the house. The walls were a cream color with a dark oak floor. On the walls were some old photos and some pictures he took when he tried photography, but gave up on it after he found the waiting too unbearable. Instead he tried going into computer programming per Squip’s request. After so long he didn’t even need to think as he pressed each key, sometimes having the Squip control his arms and program for him. Jeremy blinked repeatedly as he entered the kitchen. “Shit I zoned out again, I didn’t even realize I walked down the stairs.” Shaking his head he opened the fridge and took out some eggs and a pan. Turning on the electric stove he placed the pan on the top, waiting for it to heat up. He placed the eggs on the countertop next to the stove and went back to the fridge. He pulled out some cheese and green onions and went back to the counter top, quickly pulling out a knife and chopping the green onions and a grater to shred the cheese. When the pan was hot enough he cracked the eggs and watched as they sizzled. Whisking the eggs in the pan he added the onions and cheese and waited for it to finally cook before placing the creation on a plate. Walking to the kitchen table he started to eat as the Squip rambled about what he needed to get done.

“Today you need to buy way more groceries. Mainly milk, some chicken and way more vegetables. At this rate you may need glasses, and you know how well that will end.” His Squip went on about as he finished his omelette. Jeremy took the time to finally analyze what how his Squip looked. It’s basis was Keanu Reeves but obviously his appearance has been changed. It had white semi curly hair with black roots. A weird combination he had to admit. And a white long trench coat of sorts, with a light blue trim with little circuits breaking off of it. A blue scarf is wrapped around its neck with black gloves on its hands. The design was abnormal to say the least, or at least from what he imagined a normal squip to look like. Shaking his head Jeremy placed his plate in the dish washer as he walked into the hallway. When he was at the entrance he put on some black dress shoes. Walking over a little bit he opened the closet and put on a black jacket as well as something else. The other item he put on as he opened his front door, but stalled. 

“Be back later.” He stated as he closed the front door. Cold winds nipped at his neck and ears as he walked down the street. He didn’t have anything to do that was really far plus the extra time to think was an added bonus. Gray clouds danced across the pale skies like skaters on ice. Clouds scattered across the sky like ice shards. The sun barely peaked out through them, yet there was still plenty of sunlight around. The wind was howling as it attacked his scarf and coat, wrapping it tighter around himself he trenches on. A hat of some sorts was on his head, blocking out the wind on his face. Jeremy’s head tilted down, looking at the gray cement below him with cracks every other tile. Sometimes a lone tree root would stick out from it, but that was a rare occurrence. Houses filled one after another like soldiers lined each street holding a family inside. He would often waste time by wondering what the person’s life was like, who lived in there. Maybe they were poor struggling with money, or they were partners with three children living perfectly fine. It made the world still a mystery not knowing everyone and everything. He walked for a few blocks before turning right into a more busy street. The state finally decided to try and clean up their state, and it worked. There used to be trash everywhere, in people’s yards, on the streets, anywhere you could think of. Now that was no more, or well there was still trash, but it was so much cleaner. It brought life to the cities and towns, not that there was much to begin with. Although the streets were alive with people being irritated as shit, constantly blaring their horn and shouting at people to move. “Lovely.” Jeremy commented as he walked on the sidewalk. Cars zoomed past as he walked down the gray, chipping sidewalk. To the right of him were stores. A small family owned restaurant, some small cafes, and clothing stores to name a few. Nothing special or necessary good, but if you were in a pinch these places were good. One of his favorite places was a theater on the right of the street. He would often pop in to help with Christine and her parents when needed. It was actually a family owned theater that normally got passed down from parent to child, destined to inherit it Christine was always dreaming of the day she would own it. The outside was made of red bricks and two glass doors on either entrance, a bright sign above it had the theater’s name in bright bold letters. It was absolutely gorgeous to look at sometimes. The roof would sweep up and down and above the brick layer was panes of glass showing you the inside. God Jeremy wished he could go into more detail about the beauty of it, but he had a job to do and pulled away. He planned on going into the theater soon to see what productions will take place in the future and see if he could partake in some.

“You don’t have the time Jeremy, besides it’s a waste. You won’t gain anything from it.” The Squip floated next to him looking at the entrance door. 

“Yes, but wouldn’t it make my face more known in the world? Besides it’s a pretty well known theater with many successful shows. And don’t people like others who are involved with their community. Plus Christine is my friend.” 

“I guess so, but you will have to make time with all work you want to do if you really badly want to do it.” Sighing the Squip allowed if Jeremy could find the time. It was getting a lot better at compromising instead of forcing Jeremy to do what it wants. Finding out working some things out yield better results, much to the Squip’s dismay. At the intersection the sign read Bridge Avenue and Monmouth Street. Making a left at the Red Bank Station he continued to make his way down. Taking steps on each elevated portion of the railroad track like a little kid, hopping on each piece trying not to touch the ground. He continued on his way until he finally found a grocery store. The walk was pretty far and his feet hurt, yet Jeremy liked it. It made him lose a few calories as well as strengthen his legs. People walking by would either duck their head or give him a wave which he would gladly return. He was pretty recognizable in this part of town, mainly for his Squip and his actions but no one ever attacked him. So that was nice; he wasn’t the strongest person in the world. Finally entering the store he walked down the aisles getting what he needed with a cart. Some fruits such as kiwi, oranges and apples and some more vegetables. Much to Jeremy’s dismay. The aisle housed a few people and an assortment of foods. The whole area was basked in a yellow glow from the lights up ahead. The walls were cream with blue accents along the walls. Making his way to the frozen section he grabbed some on sale chicken. He entered the self checkout area, because the workers there were too damn slow. Every second felt like an hour were the workers brain dead or something? The answer was yes, yes they were. He pulled out some reusable bags from his pockets and started to bag his items. There wasn’t too much that he should have brought his car, but there was enough that it would cause an inconvenience. Trucking his way back the way he came he was panting when he finally got home. Practically falling when he finally opened the door. Kicking off his shoes he placed the bags on the kitchen table and went to put away his coat and other accessories. 

When he took off his coat he looked at the mirror right next to his door. He stared at it in a trance. The mirror was had an oval shape with a black trim. With swirls carved into the dark oak wood. Dropping his coat he walked over to the mirror and looked at it. Eyes widening he shakily lifted his right hand up to his face. He shakily undid the clasp under his ear. Something fell off of his face as he stared at the old mirror. 

A metal mask laid on the wooden floors. Laying right next to his foot with a menacing grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, but next chapter I will try to explore the world and how it looks next chapter!


End file.
